Contigo siempre
by Abisag Freiheit
Summary: ¿Cómo pudo alguien como Suiza haber terminado con alguien como Brasil? ¿Cómo pudieron dos personalidades tan distintas encajar tan bien? Brasil tenía la respuesta: ¡Es la magia del açaí y los dibujos de conejos, meus amigos! . Para Azul, mi partner favorita en los roles BraSwi. ¡Feliz aún no Navidad para todos! Hetero: Brasil/Fem!Suiza


Para Azul (Suiza, meu Coração) espero que lo ames mucho~

Esto es una pareja inusual: Brasil/fem!Suiza, ¡pero si le dan una oportunidad a ustedes también les va a robar el corazón como a Azul y a mí cuando roleamos a este par!

 **Contigo siempre**

Suiza se caracterizaba por ser una nación seria, una nación que rara vez se dejaba dominar por el miedo o por la incoherencia y que estaba abierta al cambio con tal de permanecer fuera del centro de la catástrofe.

Suiza era racional y lo seguiría siendo a pesar de llevar cinco años casada con cierto país sudamericano al que algunos apodaban como «el chico carnaval».

¿Cómo pudo alguien como ella haber terminado con alguien como él? ¿Cómo pudieron dos personalidades tan distintas encajar de una forma que sorprendía a todos sus amigos? ¿Cómo una simple plática [como «Estoy haciendo unos dibujos educativos para mi hermana menor, déjame en paz», « ¿Esos son dibujos para Liechtenstein? Qué bonitos conejos», «… Son dibujos educativos», «Sí… seguro. Vamos a comer asaí, yo invito»] terminó en una boda con Austria y Argentina como padrinos?

Brasil tenía la respuesta: _es la magia del asaí y los dibujos de conejos, amigos_.

 **.**

 **.**

La pareja había decidido instalarse en Berna para que la europea se sintiera más a gusto luego de haber pasado una larga temporada viviendo en Brasilia; intercalar su residencia era la mejor fórmula para evitar problemas con sus respectivos países. Aún así, a pesar del constante cambio, la pareja con los años se fue adaptando a una vida tranquila que, lejos de volverse monótona, para Suiza y Brasil significó acoplar sus vidas y acostumbrarse a estar juntos.

Esa noche era tranquila y cálida, como si el clima de Berna estuviera representando la vida de aquellos dos.

—Suiza —llamó su marido y la mujer notó genuina preocupación en sus ojos. Ella también se asustó, ¿qué atemorizaba a su siempre fanfarrón esposo? —Suiza, ¿cree que algún día nos haremos _viejos_?

Ella lo miró con curiosidad. Había dejado que su marido pasara la tarde viendo partidas de tenis con Argentina…

 _—_ _¿Tenis? ¿Por qué, Suiza?_

 _—_ _Señorita Chile, ¿quiere que su marido y el mío se queden viendo partidos de fútbol, solos?_

— _Buena esa, Suiza…_

 _—Pero, meu Coração, no me gusta el tenis._

 _—_ _Sí, sí te gusta, mi amor, y estás muy interesado en aprender._

— _Tá bom…_

Esperaba que esa noche Brasil empezara con quejas sobre su mejor ene-amigo, no con esa clase de preguntas. Por Dios, ¿qué los había llevado a divagar con eso?

— ¿Hay alguna razón detrás de esa pregunta, Brasil? —preguntó ella con tranquilidad mientras se metía a la cama y esperaba que él hiciera lo mismo.

Su marido perdió un poco de tiempo buscando su pijama y, cuando no la encontró («Brasil, creo que la dejamos en el cuarto de huéspedes», «No me voy a arriesgar a que el viejo del saco me robe mientras voy por mi pijama»), decidió quitarse la ropa y dormir solo en ropa interior, para sonrojo eterno de Suiza. Ella estaba empezando a sospechar que él lo hacía adrede porque su marido usaba cualquier excusa para dormir con poca o nada de ropa.

—Pensaba en _meu pai_ —respondió, como si Portugal lo explicara todo—. Y luego pensé en el papá de él, y luego en el papá del papá de él… Meu amor —añadió rápidamente, para evitar perderse en su propio discurso—. El viejo Roma murió siendo viejo, ¿qué nos asegura que a nosotros no nos pasará lo mismo?

Ella lo miró con su usual calma, la que normalmente lograba tranquilizar a su pareja cuando este empezaba a ponerse inquieto. Sus ojos verdes examinaron el rostro de su pareja como si con eso pudiera leerle el alma (Brasil sentía que como mínimo, ella podía leerle el pensamiento. Lo bueno es que era un esposo fiel).

—Brasil, ¿tienes miedo a volverte _viejo_ o a morir? —preguntó al cabo, luego de una pausa.

Pregunta difícil.

Brasil conocía a países milenarios (China y los africanos eran casos extraordinarios) que apenas aparentaban tener treinta y pocos años (cada país vivía circunstancias diferentes), mas también conocía a Vaticano y a ONU, los cuales eran unos hombres que se veían más que maduros. ¿Y si las circunstancias de Brasil lo llevaban a convertirse en algo como ellos? ¿Suiza lo seguiría amando aún cuando él ya no tuviera la vitalidad que demostraba ahora?

Y si moría… Si moría…

No. El terror que un inmortal sentía ante esa idea era inmenso. Ellos habían visto morir y habían estado cerca de eso, pero su esperanza siempre seguía viva en pequeños grupos de personas que tenían amor por su país. Mas la indiferencia del pueblo hacia sus propias naciones crecía tan rápido que Brasil no era el único que temía ser absorbido y fundirse en el olvido.

Ella pudo leer eso y quizá un poco más en la mirada de su marido.

—Brasil, mein liebe… —ella se acomodó para poder mirarlo a los ojos. — Estoy tan segura de que un día moriremos como de que te amo.

Él no entendió y se asustó un poco de aquella respuesta tan… extremista.

—Brasil, mein liebe… —lo llamó, dándose cuenta de que él volvería a perderse en sus pensamientos. — Si pudiéramos ser humanos, si pudiéramos envejecer y morir juntos… _Meu amor_ , podríamos ser viejos y así mismo sonreír cada mañana por tenernos el uno al otro, como ahora.

Y al fin Brasil comprendió.

A Suiza aún le costaba un poco decir «te amo», pero Brasil no necesitaba escucharla para saber que su amor era un sentimiento tan maduro que sobreviría a pesar del tiempo y de la muerte.

.

..

…

 **Açaí es una fruta muy popular en Brasil. En helado es el cielo, digno para enamorarse :3**

 **En cuanto pueda, hago y subo la segunda parte con el hijo adoptivo rebelde del BraSwi: Australia.**

 **BraSwi es Amor, ¡pasen la voz!**


End file.
